Midnight Screenings
Brad's Current Movie Reviews is a show where Brad Jones and his friends take a look at current movies. Episodes *1. The Boondock Saints II All Saint's Day (January 22nd, 2010) *2. Hot Tub Time Machine (March 31st, 2010) *3. Why Did I Get Married Too? (April 9th, 2010) *4. Kick-Ass (April 17th, 2010) *5. "A Nightmare on Elm Street" 2010 (May 4th, 2010) *6. "The Human Centipede" (May 5th, 2010) *7. Twilight: Eclipse (July 9th, 2010) *8. Resident Evil: Afterlife 3D (September 16th, 2010) *9. Titanic II (September 21st, 2010) *10. Tron Legacy (December 20th, 2010) *11. The Worst Films of 2010 (December 22nd, 2010) *12. The Best Films of 2010 (December 29th, 2010) *13. Battle OF Los Angelus (April 21st, 2011) *14. Madea's Big Happy Family (April 27th, 2011) *15. The Midnight Screening of "Mr. Popper's Penguins" (June 23rd, 2011) *16. Brad and Spoony on Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon (July 3rd, 2011) *17. Midnight Screening of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2" (July 21st, 2011) *18. Guys Gone Wild Spring Break - Young and Hung (July 27th, 2011) *19. The Midnight Screening of "The Smurfs" (August 4th, 2011) *20. The Afternoon Screening of "Spy Kids 4D: All the Time in the World" (August 26th, 2011) *21. The Best and Worst Films of the Summer (September 1st, 2011) *22. The Exterminator (September 8th, 2011) *23. Midnight Screenings in 5 Seconds (September 27th, 2011) *24. Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (November 22nd, 2011) *25. Midnight Screening: Alvin & the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (December 22nd, 2011) *26. The Best Films of 2011 (December 28th, 2011) *27. The Worst Films of 2011 (January 5th, 2012) *28. Star Wars - The Phantom Menace 3D (February 15th, 2012) *29. Midnight Screening: The Hunger Games (March 23rd, 2012) *30. The Raid - Redemption (April 19th, 2012) *31. Midnight Screening: The Avengers (May 5th, 2012) *32. Midnight Screening: Dark Shadows (May 12th, 2012) *33. Midnight Screening: Battleship (May 19th, 2012) *34. Midnight Screening: Chernobyl Diaries (May 26th, 2012) *35. Midnight Screening: Prometheus (June 8th, 2012) *36. Prometheus Re-Review (June 13th, 2012) *37. Midnight Screening: The Amazing Spider-Man (July 3rd, 2012) *38. The Boys See - Katy Perry: Part of Me (July 12th, 2012) *39. Midnight Screening - The Dark Knight Rises (July 21st, 2012) *40. Midnight Screenings 2012 in 5 Seconds (September 6th, 2012) *41. The Best & Worst Films of Summer 2012 (September 20th, 2012) *42. Brad and Jake Review Frankenweenie (October 6th, 2012) *43. Sinister Review (October 12th, 2012) *44. Midnight Screening: Paranormal Activity 4 (October 19th, 2012) *45. Brad and Jake Review Wreck-It Ralph (November 3rd, 2012) *46. Skyfall Review (November 10th, 2012) *47. Twilight - Breaking Dawn Part 2 (November 23rd, 2012) *48. Fathom Screening - Reservoir Dogs (December 7th, 2012) *49. Fathom Screening - Pulp Fiction (December 13th, 2012) *50. Midnight Screening - The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (December 15th, 2012) *51. Django Unchained (Condensed) (December 27th, 2012) *52. Midnight Screening - Texas Chainsaw 3D (Condensed) (January 7th, 2013) *53. The Best Films of 2012 (January 10th, 2013) *54. The Worst Films of 2012 (January 17th, 2013) *55. "The Last Stand" & "Mama" (January 19th, 2013) *56. Midnight Screenings - "Parker" & "Hansel & Gretal: Witch Hunters" (January 26th, 2013) *57. Midnight Screenings - "A Good Day to Die Hard" & "Beautiful Creatures" (February 16th, 2013) *58. Midnight Screenings - The Last Exorcism Part II (March 2nd, 2013) *59. Midnight Screenings - "Oz: The Great and Powerful" and "Dead Man Down" (March 9th, 2013) *60. Midnight Screening - The Call (March 16th, 2013) *61. Midnight Screening - The Croods (March 29th, 2013) *62. Midnight Screening - G.I. Retaliation & The Host (April 2nd, 2013) *63. Midnight Screening - Evil Dead & Jurassic Park 3D (April 6th, 2013) *64. Midnight Screening - Scary Movie 5 (April 13th, 2013) *65. Midnight Screening - Oblivion (April 20th, 2013) *66. Midnight Screening - Pain & Gain (April 27th, 2013) *67. Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds (May 2nd, 2013) *68. Midnight Screening - Iron Man 3 (May 4th, 2013) *69. Midnight Screenings - The Great Gatsby & Peeples (May 11th, 2013) *70. Midnight Screening - Star Trek: Into Darkness (May 20th, 2013) *71. Midnight Screening - The Hangover Part III (May 25th, 2013) *72. Midnight Screenings - Epic and Fast & Furious 6 (May 26th, 2013) *73. Midnight Screening - After Earth (June 1st, 2013) *74. Midnight Screenings - "The Purge" & "The Internship" (June 8th, 2013) *75. Midnight Screening - This is the End (June 13th, 2013) *76. Midnight Screening - Man of Steel (June 15th, 2013) *77. Man of Steel Re-Review (June 18th, 2013) *78. Midnight Screenings - World War Z & Monsters University (June 22nd, 2013) *79. Midnight Screening - White House Down (June 29th, 2013) *80. Midnight Screenings - The Lone Ranger & Despicable Me 2 (July 4th, 2013) *81. Midnight Screening - Pacific Rim (July 13th, 2013) *82. Midnight Screening - "Red 2" & "Turbo" (July 20th, 2013) *83. Midnight Screenings - "The Conjuring" and R.I.P.D." (July 21st, 2013) *84. Midnight Screening - The Wolverine (July 27th, 2013) *85. Midnight Screening - The Smurfs 2 (August 2nd, 2013) *86. Midnight Screening - 2 Guns (August 3rd, 2013) *87. Midnight Screenings - "Percy Jackson" & "We're the Millers" (August 8th, 2013) *88. Midnight Screenings - "Elysium" & "Planes" (August 16th, 2013) Links *Brad's Current Movie Reviews on TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows